Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a covering for a motor vehicle and a covering for a driver's cab of a truck.
Coverings of this type have been known for quite some time. Thus, German patent document DE 100 50 219 A1 discloses a device for air cooling of units subjected to high temperatures, in particular an internal combustion engine and a transmission. The device includes a displaceable air inlet and a lowerable capsule, the capsule corresponding to a covering for a motor vehicle. For improved cooling of the units subjected to high temperatures, the capsule may be lowered in its rear area so that an air inlet is exposed and an air flow to the outside is generated.
However, lowering the capsule in its rear area produces only a ramp-like opening that is open toward the rear, so that in the vertical direction of the vehicle the lowered rear part of the capsule represents a hindrance to air flow as well as to heat radiation of the units subjected to high temperatures. This has an adverse effect on the heat dissipation of the units subjected to high temperatures.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are, therefore, directed to a covering by means of which improved heat dissipation of units subjected to high temperatures is made possible.
A covering according to the invention for a motor vehicle, in particular a truck, by means of which an engine compartment of the motor vehicle is covered toward the bottom, at least in parts, and which has at least one covering element that is displaceable from a covering position into at least one further position, includes at least one further position of the displacement element, a clear opening in relation to a vertical direction of the vehicle is exposed. Thus, while in the arrangement disclosed by German patent document DE 100 50 219 A1 the covering element still completely provides a covering toward the bottom in the vertical direction of the vehicle after the displacement from the covering position, in contrast, according to the invention it is provided that after the covering element is displaced toward the bottom in the vertical direction of the vehicle, a free opening is created that is not covered by the covering element.
Improved heat dissipation from the engine is thus provided, since the heated cool air flow as well as the heat radiation emitted from the engine may be downwardly discharged without hindrance, so that, depending on the position of the displaceable covering element, an effective acoustic encapsulation of the engine with an aerodynamically favorable covering of the motor vehicle underbody, or optionally an effective heat dissipation from the engine, is provided.
In addition, a covering for a driver's cab of a truck is provided, by means of which an engine compartment of the motor vehicle is covered toward the rear, at least in parts, in the area of a rear wall of the driver's cab, and which has at least one covering element that is displaceable from a covering position into at least one further position. For trucks, in addition to possibly discharging engine heat through openings in the underbody covering, the option is thus provided for discharging the engine heat in the form of heated cooling air at the rear side of the driver's cab, as well as heat radiation. Due to the circulation conditions from the truck, a negative pressure that additionally assists in discharging the heated cooling usually prevails at the rear wall of the driver's cab. A further improvement in the heat dissipation from the engine of a motor vehicle, in particular a truck, is thus provided which, when needed, may be achieved by displacing the at least one covering element from the covering position into a further position. Furthermore, due to the displaceability of the at least one covering element, acoustic encapsulation of the engine may be made possible.
In one advantageous embodiment of the invention, the covering element includes a roller blind, in particular a roller shutter. As a result, the covering element has a flexible structure and may be rolled up in a space-saving manner when the covering element completely or partially exposes the clear opening.
Another advantageous embodiment of the invention provides that the covering element includes at least one rotatable slat element. The clear opening may be easily exposed with the aid of the rotatable slat element or multiple rotatable slat elements. When multiple rotatable slat elements are used, it is also possible to partially expose the clear opening without the need for translationally moving the entire covering element. In addition, translational guiding for the covering element in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle may thus be dispensed with, or a combined displacement of the covering element, by the pivotable slat elements as well as by the connecting element which is translationally movable in the direction of the vehicle longitudinal axis, is achievable.
In another advantageous embodiment, components of the covering are an integral part of noise encapsulation or aerodynamic devices that are present in the motor vehicle. It is thus possible to accommodate the components of the covering in a space-saving manner in modules that are already present in the motor vehicle, for example when the displacement element of the covering exposes a clear opening.
Another advantageous embodiment of the invention provides that the at least one covering element is displaceable as a function of operating parameters that are detectable by means of a sensor system. Thermal and aerodynamic operating conditions as well as the speed of the motor vehicle are detected with the aid of the sensor system in order to control the position of the covering element based on these parameters. For example, during freeway driving under part load, the most optimal aerodynamics possible are particularly desirable, whereas during city driving, at lower speeds, and likewise part load, the lowest possible noise emissions are the primary focus. It is thus ensured that, depending on the driving conditions, the best possible compromise is automatically made between the aerodynamic, acoustic, and thermodynamic requirements during operation of the motor vehicle, in that the displaceable covering is automatically controlled via the operating parameters which are detectable by means of the sensor system.
In addition, it is advantageous when the displaceable covering in the covering position effectively reduces or damps undesired noise emissions such as engine noise. Lastly, in another advantageous embodiment the invention thus provides that the material of the at least one covering element is acoustically absorbent.
The provided approach is also positioned upstream from the radiator inlet surface.
The control system may additionally process parameters from a GPS and TMC signals, and thus predictively recognize driving situations (uphill travel and traffic congestion) and optimize the aerodynamics, i.e., the air flow for cooling the units and the cooling system. The topography of the route ahead of the vehicle may be taken into account.
In the closed state, a roller shutter situated at the front side in front of the radiator has a positive influence on aerodynamics and exterior noise. The system may be opened as needed, so that the cooling system is supplied with cooling air only when it is needed. During long-distance travel, in particular on long expressway trips, operation in the open state is generally not necessary. Compete opening of the radiator is necessary only in a few driving situations.
Further advantages, features, and particulars of the invention result from the following description of a preferred exemplary embodiment and with reference to the drawings. The features and feature combinations mentioned above in the description as well as the features and feature combinations mentioned below in the description of the figures and/or only shown in the figures may be used not only in the particularly stated combination, but also in other combinations or alone without departing from the scope of the invention.